


【千萬】3/4 Ritardando

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ユキバン
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Relationships: Yuki/Oogami Banri
Kudos: 7





	【千萬】3/4 Ritardando

被突如其來的重量磕在流理檯邊時，他還以為是那傢伙一貫的懶骨頭症狀發作，整個人趴上來。半長不短的銀髮傾瀉到他後頸，癢得要命。

他渾身毛了一下，差點切到自己手指。

「很重，去客廳等啦。」

「萬……」那傢伙黏著他在流理臺邊橫向運動，到左邊洗菜泡香菇，到中間切豆腐，到右邊煎蛋捲，煩不勝煩。

廚房裡的事一向比較繁瑣累人，背上又背著這麼一個大型累贅，大神萬理將調味料下到湯裡時，早已滿身大汗。他往後試圖推開那人－－他甚至懷疑那人已經在自己背上睡著－－結果指尖感受到一陣溫濕，嚇得他趕緊縮回手。

方才千竟把他的手指含到了口中。

「做什麼！餓昏頭啦你？」

「想做……」

「哈！？」

「想做……很多天沒做了……」

未成年還長了一張漂亮臉蛋的傢伙在他背上翻滾，痛苦地喃喃：「再不做我就要爆炸了……」

大神萬理打開冰箱，拿了一罐瓶裝水貼到夥伴臉上。

「嘶！」

「喝點涼的消消火，然後去浴室沖個冷水自己解決，成年人要忙著煮飯餵飽你，嗯？」

他的夥伴默默接過寶特瓶，耷拉著腦袋走了。大神萬理嘆口氣，繼續未完的烹飪大業。

搭檔與自己有著兩歲的差距。也就是說，大神萬理國中要畢業的時候，千才初初是一年級；大神萬理上小學的時候，千還在幼稚園吃點心；大神萬理已經會走甚至會跑，千才剛出生……

即使這樣，也不能為千的忠於欲求開脫。比如現在以及每一天的晚餐時間，他在廚房做著三菜一湯，就是因為那傢伙貪吃卻又挑嘴，從認識起，不是吃壞肚子、就是營養不良跑醫院，他只好負責照顧他的腸胃。

豆芽要去芽；香菇的蒂要泡軟；馬鈴薯要燉到入口即化卻不鬆散；葉類梗太粗太老絕對被剩下...諸如此類，宛如有錢少爺的挑剔，而且只嗜蔬食，偶然他大少爺心血來潮煎個牛排，也只會煎大神萬理一人份。

  


除此之外，三大欲求其他的二欲，就更不用說了。

睡眠絕對要滿八小時，因此他們幾乎不曾接過中午之前的case；這不過是基本，凡是在移動的過程中，一搭上交通工具，千立刻就會靠在椅背上、窗框上、吊環上、他的肩上，表演三秒入睡的神技，讓大神萬理曾經懷疑：自己是不是跟個嬰兒組了樂團。

然而最後一項，也是最麻煩的－－千對於身體的欲求，坦蕩過了頭。

大神萬理不能確定這是否與他的年紀有關－－畢竟自己也才剛成為「大人」，「年輕人就是有活力」這種話無論如何說不出口，但千似乎將所有的活力都灌注在性需求上，他是真真不太吃得消。尤其他們的表演相當耗體力，他不懂為何精疲力盡收拾回家之後，千還可以硬是擠進浴室騷擾他，也許因為千有辦法在車上睡得昏天暗地，足以恢復精力？

大神萬理自認不是個原生種的Gay，但他不討厭千的碰觸。

一開始像是所有青少年那樣，開玩笑地、毫無分寸地胡鬧，彼此抱著模糊的好奇與曖昧，而千思考模式中似乎短少了什麼，總之他極快跳過猶豫期，直接向比自己年長的大神萬理出手。

會坦然地接受他的抱擁，則是因為太過了解千對於情感方面的不拿手。

千這個人，看起來是個精雕細琢的藝術品，但若有專家鑑識，就會發現藝術品的裡側斑駁殘漏，像是藝術家費盡心力雕琢外貌後，就再懶得去修飾內裡。跟他交往的人大抵都會領悟什麼叫買櫝還珠。

大神萬理不排斥跟搭檔上床，怕的是扯上情感多麻煩，所以千這樣正好。

雖然身為年長者卻總是被壓著弄到求饒，但習慣了也就沒什麼 ⋯ 就像一開始為千做飯，也覺得自己像個倒貼的，現在已經可以像這樣，一邊胡思亂想、一邊把晚餐完成了。

那傢伙在浴室裡也待太久了吧？

大神萬理將鍋盤端到小桌上－－他倆共住的不過就是不到十坪的小房間，吃完飯就得把桌子推到牆邊才能鋪床。雖說家具就只有基本的這幾樣，但剩餘的空間放樂器就已經很極限，他們也不太需要。

將碗筷佈好，他朝小小的浴室走去。

放了馬桶、蓮蓬頭與洗手台之後只容得下一個人的浴室，至今還是想不透千是怎麼擠進來的，還硬讓自己趴在洗手台上……說起來洗手台可是半懸空的，沒被他們弄掉真是奇蹟。

「千，吃飯了。」

伸手敲敲門板，毫無反應。

  


「千？」

大神萬理想該不會這傢伙在裡面睡著了吧，趕緊旋開門把進去。感謝千使用浴室從來不上鎖，要是他把臉埋在洗手台裡睡了，自己可沒把握在他被水淹死之前破門而入。

浴室的門是向內推的，難得大神萬理在心急之餘，還注意到別太用力免得撞到可能就在門邊的千。把門推開一個可以探頭進去的寬度，他彎腰往裡面看。

千是在門邊沒錯，就坐在門板裡側的馬桶－－旁邊的地上。

馬桶上放了一個小蛋糕。等等，他沒看錯吧？

大神萬理揉揉眼睛，試圖讓自己從這非現實的情景醒來。他的搭檔卻絲毫不關心他的心裡狀態，聲音甚至帶著委屈：「被發現了……」

「你啊……有餓到必須在廁所偷吃蛋糕嗎？」他做菜的速度明明不慢……這樣想著，千從地上起身，浴室的地板有點潮濕，他身上女粉絲送的T恤衣擺皺了起來。

他從馬桶蓋上捧起那一小盤蛋糕，一手拉開門板。

「萬，生日快樂。」

「咦？」

「本來預定吃完晚餐再拿出來的。既然都看到了，就先送給你。生日快樂。」

「不是，這……」千百個疑惑不知從何問起，大神萬理總之先接下對方一直端著的蛋糕。明顯是手製的蛋糕，外型算不上漂亮，但看上去就覺得很溫暖，尤其是盤邊以巧克力醬寫下的「YUKI より 」。

千在藝術方面相當有天份，各種風格的畫派都難不倒他，樂器也是一學就上手，還寫得一手漂亮的字。這種天賦要是分點在日常技能上就好了－－大神萬理常這樣想，在每次收拾千造成的小慘劇之時。

「吃吃看？」千催促他，滿眼期待。

他想著桌上那些飯菜，手卻不自覺輕輕掐起未包覆鮮奶油的蛋糕體，送進嘴裡。輕柔幾乎感覺不到的鮮奶油溫潤地埋入唇齒間，蓬鬆、濕度剛好的戚風蛋糕，然後是混合了草莓與不知名莓果的新鮮果醬。

好、好好吃……

千看他吃得眼睛都瞇了起來，微微笑著靠近舐去他嘴角的果醬，馬上皺起臉，小小地驚呼好甜。

大神萬理沒空理會，一口接著一口將蛋糕吃得乾乾淨淨，最後餘下那塊寫著生日快樂的巧克力板，落在盤子的邊緣。他想都沒想，盤子靠到嘴邊就用舌頭牙齒去勾它，下一秒天旋地轉，意識過來他又被壓在了馬桶蓋上。

千把兩臂撐在水箱上，一言不發地盯著他，眼神是性致來時才會出現的侵略。

「萬，蛋糕好吃嗎？」

「很好吃。」

「嗯，我去跟蛋糕店的大姊學的。」

「……謝謝你。」被這樣困在奇怪的地方，大神萬理尷尬極了，然而對方態度認真，他也的確是滿感動的。

他們的空閒時間，說多不多、說少不少，零碎分散在表演與表演間、表演與睡眠間。對於一有空閒就會進入昏睡狀態的千來說，努力撥出時間去學做蛋糕，還是在他完全沒發現的情況下…不感動是不可能的。

「萬對自己的事總是很不關心，想當年，你的生日還是我偷看你的證件才知道的。」

「偷看別人東西別這麼坦蕩好嗎！……嘛，總之，千，謝謝，我很開心喔。」

大神萬理對於自己的生日不是太在意，從認識千之後，每年才在對方的提醒與禮物下想起。即使如此，千親手做蛋糕送給自己這種事，讓他感悟有人記掛自己生日、為自己慶生，是如此幸福的事。

「你喜歡真是太好了。所以可以做嗎？」

「現在不行，先吃飯。」然而這點依舊不能通融。

拖著失落的搭檔到桌邊坐下，大神萬理才意識到自己在廁所進食、還津津有味這件事。面對仍溫熱著的菜，他突然有點食不下嚥。罪魁禍首倒是心安理得地享受著他指定的菜色，半分看不見方才被拖出浴室時垂頭喪氣的模樣。

「……所以說為什麼要把蛋糕放在浴室啊？」

千抬起眼，就算吃得兩頰鼓起也賞心悅目：「嗯？因為放在廚房或冰箱的話，會被你看到。」

「那也不用…」大神萬理環顧房間一周，認命地嘆氣：「好吧，真的沒地方藏。」

「對吧。」

對你個頭…感動與無言各佔內心50％的感受太過微妙，他決定放棄吐槽，專心用餐完畢再說。

從千的用餐禮儀，可以看出他受過良好的家教。一般家庭的孩子，也不會對於飲食挑剔到這種程度，更別說那個精準掌握牛排熟度的烹飪技術－－不過大神萬理從來沒想要去探究千的出身，畢竟對方也沒問過他。

他們就是在剛好的時機，剛好的地點，遇上了剛好的彼此。他可以熱切可以激動，對一切做出常理之內的反應，心卻無端總有一層薄壁，應付不來太高溫的情感，每當粉絲為他應援，他就覺得好像虧欠了什麼－－不是不高興，而是因自己無法完整回報而難受。

千與他完全相反，冷色高雅的外貌基調下，是超級無自覺的對人依存。好像總是不慍不火、慵懶悠哉，卻能一針見血，用最深最真摯的好感突入人心。多少少女因此怦然心動，卻不知道這傢伙的情感是種動物般的本能，那顆看似聰明的腦袋根本還未理解自己這種完全的傾注代表著什麼。

  


大神萬理倒是很感激他這點－－他知道如果千哪天完全理解了自己的內心，會變成多麼難纏的一個人。說不定還會犯罪…不不這可不行，他還是好好看著這傢伙為上。

「……真累人。」不自覺喃喃出口，喝完最後一口湯的千放下碗不解地看他。

「我洗碗？」

「你放著，不准動。」一點都不想回憶起被打碎的無數碗盤。

「那我鋪床？」

「你也太迫不及待了吧！」大神萬理哭笑不得，隨手抽了旁邊衣櫃內的毛巾扔他：「去洗澡！」

被扔中臉的未成年把毛巾從頭上扯下來，倒不是很在意被霸凌的樣子：「我洗完再鋪床，你別先鋪了。」

「去去去。」

走進浴室前，千又回頭喊了一聲「生日快樂！」

大神萬理正搓著碗盤沒回頭，只提高聲音應了聲謝。

「我愛你喔。」

「啪啦！」

大瓷盤沒拿住直接與地板做了親密接觸，雖然沒碎，但一側裂了個大口也是不能再使用了。

大神萬理狠狠瞪著先一步被關好的浴室門，緩緩蹲下去收拾殘局。

「不知道愛就先說愛…毛孩子，等等看我怎麼收拾你……」咬牙切齒地自語，壓不住心底竄上來越加鮮明的驚慌。怎麼回事？那傢伙一定是隨便亂說的，他哪裡懂什麼是愛？自己應該很清楚千的斤兩才對，但這種本能的惶恐是什麼？

「萬，生日快樂。」

「……啊、唔……」

「我愛你喔。」

「……這句不……不要……嗯！」

「為什麼？我愛你。」

「愛個鬼……！……」

「萬真奇怪，明明喜歡我卻不肯承認……」

「…………什……嗯嗯！」

太熱了、腦袋太熱了，身體也是，思考遲鈍，他在說什麼？這個溫度如此熾熱的傢伙在說什麼？

悶喘著又被翻了一個角度，絞在體內的東西太懂要往哪裡進攻，拒絕不了也阻止不了，他被名為千的海浪埋沒，載浮載沉，溺在窒息與呼吸的縫隙間。我愛你、我愛你，字與字的聲響盤旋在耳際，像海面上轟隆作響的悶雷。

千的手臂環抱住他，正面相對的姿態，與狂暴的律動相比莫名輕柔的吻侵入他唇舌。熟悉的柔軟，溫存的氣味，截斷新鮮空氣逼人發狂躁動的交纏。就算如此，還要在每個稍稍分開的剎那說我愛你。

他覺得自己像是那塊被千攔在浴室裡共同吻食掉的巧克力板，漸漸融化失去自我。

－－啊……總有一天，我會被這臭小子逼到幹出自己無法理解的傻事吧。

在狂熱平息下來之後，千還緊緊抱著他，嘴唇貼在他耳邊吹氣。

「做什麼啦……」

「萬，那你愛我嗎？」

「不愛。」

「欸－－」

「快睡覺，明天白天有表演。」

大神萬理翻身背對搭檔，千沒有再追問，只是從背後抱住他，將臉貼在他的後頸，就像一貫的懶骨頭撒嬌。

「不過我愛你喔，萬。生日快樂」

不要再說了，要是聽習慣當真了怎麼辦。他在枕頭上無奈地翻個白眼，感受著周身不屬於己身的溫暖，強迫自己入睡。

  
  
  
  


直到後來，當他挺身承受那抹無可抹滅的傷痕，才知道原來自己才是那個不懂自己、也不懂愛情的人。 


End file.
